Epilogues That Depend on Your Marrying Mr Graham
All epilogues in this section require you to accept Mr Graham's proposal of marriage. Subsequent epilogues are constructed out numerous factors: your motives for marriage, his decision on the inheritance and his brother's funeral, your conversations on family background, your response to Lord Sutton, your needlework skill and particular character traits. These are compiled into corresponding sentences and paragraphs, making each full ending different. Mr Graham's decision regarding the inheritance Mr Graham accepts the inheritance and you marry him for love After accepting his inheritance, you and Mr Graham move to Cambridgeshire, where you remain happily married for many long years. Mama greatly approves of your marriage, and, upon knowing you will live comfortably with Mr Graham, she announces her nuptials with Colonel Watson. Within a few years, you have given birth to several children, who spend many hours running around your estate, gardens, and the surrounding areas. As the years pass, it becomes evident that your husband is in no danger of losing his youthful exuberance. Although he proves himself extremely apt at managing his land, Mr Graham loves nothing more than to roll around in the mud with your beloved children. Mr Graham accepts the inheritance and marry him for convenience After accepting his inheritance, you and Mr Graham move to Cambridgeshire, and are joined by Mama. However, after a few years of marriage, it becomes apparent to your neighbours and tenants that you and Mr Graham are quite mismatched, and your marriage was one of convenience. Although Mr Graham becomes disillusioned about your affections for him and realises his own deep feelings are unrequited, he continues to be a loyal husband and father to your children. As the years pass, Mr Graham spends less time with you, and prefers the company of others instead. Mr Graham declines the inheritance and you marry him for love After you and Mr Graham marry, you join him and the Regiment in moving around the country. Although your living conditions are not always easy, Mr Graham works very hard at fulfilling his duties as both soldier and husband. A year after your wedding, Mr Graham receives a promotion, and spends his income on renting a little house in the countryside for you, and visits you and your infant daughter as often as possible. When the Napoleonic wars are over, your husband has the luxury of spending more time with you and your growing family. His commitment to the army is recognised and rewarded, and within a few years, Mr Graham reaches the rank of Colonel. For your tenth anniversary, Mr Graham surprises you with a house he has purchased near Darlington, where you both live happily for many years to come. Mr Graham declines the inheritance and you marry him for convenience After you and Mr Graham marry, you join him and the Regiment in moving around the country. Although your living conditions are not always easy, Mr Graham works very hard at fulfilling his duties as both soldier and husband. A year after your wedding, Mr Graham receives a promotion, and spends his income on renting a little house in the countryside for you, and visits you and your infant daughter as often as possible. However, it soon becomes apparent you and Mr Graham are rather mismatched, and the deep affection he has for you is mostly unrequited. Although he remains a loyal husband and father, Mr Graham's visits are more to see your children than yourself. When his commitment to the army pays off and he reaches the rank of Colonel, he attends the ceremony with you at his side as only a formality. He is visibly relieved when Lord Sutton arrives, and spends the rest of the evening with his friend. Needlework skill High needlework skill Your needlework continues to improve, and you embark on many complicated projects, much to your husband's delight. Low needlework skill Your needlework remains a little sloppy, and although your projects are always ambitious, the end results are never how you pictured them in your mind. Your husband, however, continues to appreciate your embroidery. Character traits Sensible Of the many qualities Mr Graham loves and admires about you, he is most awed by your sensible thinking. Although your husband may be initially disappointed when you explain why his ideas are not always worth carrying out, he never ceases to be grateful when your suggestions lead to a positive outcome. When it comes to making decisions as husband and wife, Mr Graham treats you not as his equal, but his superior. Compassionate Mr Graham continues to be quite taken by your sense of compassion. Despite any other flaws you might have, your husband easily forgives you when you show him the depths of your kindness. Vulgar Although you are sometimes a little vulgar in your words and actions, Mr Graham rarely takes offence. Indeed, he is happy to join you if the occasion allows. Mr Graham's attitude towards his family background Mr Graham favours the value of change and accepts the inheritance Soon after you and Mr Graham have settled into his family estate, your husband commissions a rather sizeable portrait of you, which replaces the manor's central painting of his late father. It seems your influence on Mr Graham has led him to believe that change is possible after all. '' Mr Graham favours the value of heritage and accepts the inheritance ''Soon after you and Mr Graham have settled into his family estate, your husband restores a sizeable portrait of his late father as the manor's central painting. It seems your time with Mr Graham has cemented his views on the importance of one's background. Mr Graham favours the value of change and declines the inheritance You soon discover that Mr Graham has always had his family crest sewn into the inside of his military coat. However, a few months after you have married, he asks if you might embroider something new to replace it. It seems your influence on Mr Graham has led him to believe that change is possible after all. Mr Graham favours the value of heritage and declines the inheritance You soon discover that Mr Graham has always had his family crest sewn into the inside of his military coat. On several occasions, you see him looking fondly at the evidence of his heritage. It seems your time with Mr Graham has cemented his views on the importance of one's background. Mr Graham's attendance of his brother's funeral Convince Mr Graham to attend his brother's funeral One evening, after attending Mr Hammond's military funeral, your husband admits that despite the deep animosity he once felt towards Francis Graham, he is very thankful you convinced him to attend his brother's funeral, where you had a chance to say goodbye. Convince Mr Graham to not attend his brother's funeral One dreary afternoon while attending Mr Hammond's military funeral, you notice your husband is unusually quiet, and expresses no wish to discuss the cause. However, you suspect he has regrets about not saying his final goodbyes at his own brother's funeral. Relationship with Lord Sutton Mr Graham accepts the inheritance and you respond to Lord Sutton sympathetically Now that Mr Graham and Lord Sutton are neighbours as well as the best of friends, the two men spend a considerable amount of time together. Eventually, after Lord Sutton warms up to you and is able to relax in your presence, the three of you spend many hours in the drawing room with an open fire and glasses of fine wine. As the years pass, Lord Sutton draws you into his confidence, and consults you about his personal matters—especially his numerous dalliances—though it soon becomes clear that Lord Sutton has no intention to marry. Instead, he is happy enough to grow old with you, Mr Graham, and his numerous godchildren. Mr Graham accepts the inheritance and you are silent towards Lord Sutton Now that Mr Graham and Lord Sutton are neighbours as well as the best of friends, the two men spend a considerable amount of time together. However, Lord Sutton is never entirely comfortable in your presence, and prefers to spend time with your husband alone. Mr Graham sometimes mentions their conversations, especially regarding his friend's latest conquests. Over the years, Lord Sutton garners quite a large number of mistresses, though he remains a lifelong bachelor. Mr Graham declines the inheritance and you respond to Lord Sutton sympathetically In the first year of your marriage, Lord Sutton would often visit Mr Graham where he is stationed, and the two men would spend hours together in each other's company. When your husband rents a cottage for you, Lord Sutton visits more frequently, first when Mr Graham is back home, and later when it is just you and your children. Although he becomes comfortable in your presence and you two become quite close, Lord Sutton remains the perfect gentleman and never behaves out of turn. Having no family of his own, he decides to bequeath a large part of his fortune to your children, to whom he is the godfather. Mr Graham declines the inheritance and you are silent towards Lord Sutton In the first year of your marriage, Lord Sutton would often visit Mr Graham where he is stationed, and the two men would spend hours together in each other's company. When your husband rents a cottage for you, Lord Sutton visits more frequently, but only when Mr Graham is back home. Mr Graham declines the inheritance and you marry him out of convenience In the first year of your marriage, Lord Sutton would often visit Mr Graham where he is stationed, and the two men would spend hours together in each other's company. When your husband rents a cottage for you and your marriage appears to be comfortable but lacking in reciprocal affection, Lord Sutton and Mr Graham begin to spend even more time with each other, leading you to believe their bond is much stronger than the one you share with your husband. Mr Graham accepts the inheritance and you respond to Lord Sutton suggestively During the first months of living in your husband's new estate, Lord Sutton lends a very welcome hand. However, Mr Graham is baffled by the different and more distant behaviour of his dearest friend. Once you have all settled in and all the affairs are in order, Lord Sutton makes himself very scarce, much to your husband's great disappointment and dismay. You soon hear rumours about Lord Sutton's numerous misconducts and having fathered several illegitimate children, which fills your husband with both concern and disapproval. Many years later, Mr Graham and Lord Sutton have a chance to reconnect and rebuild their friendship, though your husband tells you it is not quite the same. Mr Graham suspects his former best friend is keeping something from him, though your husband cannot surmise what or why. You take this as a sign that Lord Sutton has kept to his word, and has not spoken about your attempt at propositioning him. Mr Graham declines the inheritance and you respond to Lord Sutton suggestively Once you and your husband are on the move with the regiment, Lord Sutton withdraws from your lives entirely, much to your husband's shock and dismay. You soon hear rumours about Lord Sutton's numerous misconducts and having fathered several illegitimate children, which fills your husband with both concern and disapproval. Many years later, when Mr Graham earns the rank of Colonel, Lord Sutton arrives at the ceremony to congratulate your husband. They begin to rebuild their friendship, though your husband tells you it is not quite the same. Mr Graham suspects his former best friend is keeping something from him, though your husband cannot surmise what or why. You take this as a sign that Lord Sutton has kept to his word, and has not spoken about your attempt at propositioning him. Favourite item Have a liking for cake Every year, Mr Graham celebrates your anniversary with a beautiful and scrumptious cake, which you both consume with equal fervour. Have a liking for beetles Mr Graham takes it upon him to learn the basics of needlework, and every year on your anniversary, he gives you a handkerchief with a beetle sewn on it. And every year, the pattern begins to resemble a beetle a little more than the last. Have a liking for flowers Ever year, Mr Graham celebrates your anniversary with an impressive bouquet of wildflowers. You are always surprised by his gift because the exact contents are never the same, and the combinations are creative and even unexpected. Category:Epilogues